Sound of the Heart
by Believing in tomorrow
Summary: Kisame awakens after being heavily injured and finds himself with a young woman. But just who exactly is this mysterious girl with eyes of soft bullion that behold a peculiar sentiment? Can he convince her to forget her Aito? Oneshot. Full summary inside.


A/N: Wrote this on a whim…I know I should be updating my other stories, but something told me to focus on this one idea. And this is the product. It has a twist. Enjoy.

Sound of the Heart

Full Summary: Kisame awakens after being heavily injured and finds himself with a young woman. But just who exactly is this mysterious woman with eyes of soft bullion that behold a peculiar sentiment? Can he convince her to be selfish and forget about her Aito so she can move on? KisaxOC One shot but possible two shot.

Note: This is called 'Sound of the Heart' because that is the meaning of the OC's name. It is set sometime in between Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. Only the OC and this plot. Yep.

* * *

Hoshigaki Kisame felt like he was sleeping on the fluffiest pillow in the world. However, when the Kiri nin opened his eyes groggily, he realized that his head was upon no commonplace pillow, but the 'pillow' of a woman, aka breast and fairly sizable ones at that. He went ridged, wondering just what the hell was going on; his small orbs traveled upwards to catch a probing glimpse off the owner of the soft cushion his face was currently pressed against.

The women's appearance looked young, so he assumed her to be no older than eighteen; she had a soft ivory complexion and delicate facial features that were blissfully relaxed in slumber. Her hair was silken and the perfect shade of the darkest black, cascading down her thin shoulders and pooling into glossy puddle on the dirt earth. A yellow flower shaped hair clip elegantly pulled a portion of her hair behind her right ear.

She was leaned against a stony wall, thin legs curled underneath her, long arms wrapped around his upper body while he was laid awkwardly on her. The steady, rhythmic beating of her heart strangely soothed him. Now Kisame took in his surrounding, which was indeed a small cavern; looking towards the entrance, he saw that it was raining heavily outside. _Samehada _was leant up against the opposite cave wall.

How the hell did she manage to move it (and himself now that he thought about it)? Well she couldn't have touched it so he assumed she had probably tied a rope or something to it and dragged it. The mental picture that followed made him smirk in amusement. It shortly faded however. He let out a small sigh as he slowly and carefully removed his person from the young girl and stood up only to wince, mechanically clutching his stomach where he'd felt the sharp pain.

"What the hell?" he murmured, opening his Akatsuki cloak, He lifted up his fishnet shirt slightly.

White bandages were wrapped around his chiseled torso in a slightly sloppy manner. A bit of crimson blood was bleeding its way through in an agonizingly slow conduct. Kisame stole a quick glance at the girl. She had evidently been the one to save him. And she was shivering. Well he couldn't blame her for doing so, especially in the garment she was clothed in.

The ebony haired individual wore a sleeveless light pink turtleneck top that had one thin long flap attached to the top flanking her sides in the fashion of tail coats. The blouse went with matching pull on warmers that went from her wrist and traveled upwards to end its journey at the center of her wiry biceps in addition to loose black shorts. And she wasn't wearing any kind of footwear.

Completely barefooted.

Without a word or hesitation, he shrugged off his Akatsuki cloak and covered the girl with it. It was the least he could do, knowing very well that he would have been dead without her assistance. He briefly pondered on her possible reasons for doing so. He also wondered if she was some sort of kunoichi…or a…questionable woman…or maybe she was just an everyday citizen who had stumbled on him in that contemptible state he had been in and simply took great pity on him. So many possibilities and guesses.

He hadn't the faintest clue.

The Kiri shinobi's mind reflected on the basis of his injuries. He hadn't been that close to death in a very long time. A vitriolic grin crossed his face, vividly recalling the incident.

* * *

He had been leaping from tree limb to tree limb, trying his best to outrun the horde of ANBU from Kumo that were hot in pursuit.

It had all been a stupid mistake on his part. While on his solo mission to retrieve a forbidden scroll for a client, he'd accidently set off the well hidden alarm; it had been placed inside the actual human shinobi guards. If killed, it would alert the ANBU of Kumo to signal the scrolls immediate status.

Being naturally blood thirsty, Kisame had killed all the guards because they had been in his damn way and he wasn't exactly the smooth and stealthy shinobi type like his stoic partner. He was the 'kill and ask questions later' type. Unfortunately being the latter resulted in his "delightful" predicament, though he did manage to get the scroll. It was now a matter of escaping the ANBU, which was proving to be extremely difficult as they were gaining on him rapidly.

"Damnit." growled Kisame, looking over his shoulder at the oncoming ANBU as he sailed through the forest. "There are ten of them…looks I've got no other option."

He grounded himself on a firm branch and, with powerful limbs, launched himself forward in a long leap, landing in a specious clearing with a vast river conveniently nearby; perfect for his Mizu style jutsu.

Instantaneously like the many clashes he'd been plunged in before, he assumed a sturdy battle position. The ANBU shortly arrived at formed a tight-knit circle with no means of escape accessible.

Other shinobi would panic at the unpromising situation of battling the full-fledged ANBU flocking him, but he, Hoshigaki Kisame, was no other shinobi. He relished fighting and looked forward at prospect of battle, any battle, whether his life was on the line or not. It was an exhilarating thrill, plain and simple.

"Hoshigaki Kisame…" began one ANBU with a bear mask as he took a short step forward. "I am Kishiba Maseo, leader of this squadron and I was ordered to take you alive or dead. Will you come quietly?"

Kisame grinned widely, displaying his full set of sharp, pointed teeth. "Hell no." he replied plainly, swiftly removing his Samehada from his back, brandishing the weapon proudly, before going into attack mode.

The following fight was a bloody and vicious one, with Kisame being the victor, albeit the wounded victor. Embedded with several kunai, covered with deep wounds, he stepped over the dead mangled bodies of the former ANBU, trudging away from the battle encounter. The clouds were a dark gray morbidly indicating that rain would soon fall.

Still Kisame struggled onwards, ostensibly impervious to the horrendous pain he experienced with each heavy stride.

Step.

Pain.

Step.

Pain.

Step.

Pain.

Step.

Pain.

The invariable pattern irritated him to no end.

After a good fifteen minutes of aimlessly wandering, he collapsed, gasping and chocking up a thick river of dark scarlet. The Kiri nin grunted and painfully rolled on his backside. He could see a kunai sticking out of his stomach and that was where most of this deleterious pain was located. A large blue hand reached forward and grasped the silver weapon tightly.

"Ugh…fuck…" he groaned as he pulled it out from his flesh; blood flew from it upon removal. The shark nin brought the kunai to his face and examined it. He swore vehemently.

Of course.

Some _asshole_ had to have _poison_ tipped kunai…

The virulent venom had spread quicker due to Kisame's movement and was now kicking in at full power. His body temperature rose to dangerous levels; his eyes revolved to the back of his head and his body gave a violent tremor before blood mixed vomit spewed from his mouth.

Kisame rolled on his side away from the puke, sweat beading down his hot, purplish face as his body tried in vain to sweat out the deadly toxins he had incurred and cool his feverish body.

He wished it would rain…at least he wouldn't be so damn hot.

In all his life, Kisame had never felt as wholly pathetic as he did at that moment. His orbs closed with a note of finality as he lost awareness of his surroundings, succumbing to the poison…or so he had initially believed.

* * *

Back there, he had thought he was sure to die. But alas, his time had not yet come for this girl had drawn him from the brink of death and out of its cold reach, effectively saving him; he really owed her. And he admitted it; he was grateful, he really hadn't been ready to die just yet, especially in that pitiful state of weakness; always, he wanted to die in a magnificent battle, fighting to his last breath.

He almost snorted as he contemplated what Itachi would make of his situation when he informed him of what passed. His impassive voice rang clearly in his mind:

"_Kisame how many times have I made it clear to not just barge in and let loose that sword of yours? Must I reiterate to you that the most fool-proof way to retrieve any object whether inanimate or otherwise is with a plan and carrying out aforementioned plan discreetly?"_

Oh yes, he could practically _hear_ the slight exasperation in Itachi's monotone voice.

Despite being a cold hearted, clan killing, otouto torturing bastard, the Uchiha was actually not too bad though his aloofness sometimes annoyed him. The younger man and himself got along relatively well and he even dared to call the cold shinobi a pleasant companion, not in front of his face of course.

The two were probably the only Akatsuki team besides Leader-sama and his mysterious partner who could tolerate each other.

Deidara and Sasori constantly bickered over whose art was "true art" (does it really matter?) while in similarity, Kakuzu and the newbie Hidan were constantly at each other's throat (literally) over the most trite things. And let's not get started on Tobi (who wasn't really part of the organization anyway) and Teruko (probably the laziest woman he'd ever met)…those two…let's just say opposites don't attract.

Shaking his head in an exasperated fashion at the mere thought of the "dynamic duo", he involuntarily glanced at the girl. He was vaguely startled to see golden almond shaped orbs staring up at him in reverent awe.

Oh shit.

She was awake.

His first thought that came to mind tumbled out his mouth precipitately.

"What's your name girl?"

She blinked innocently at him and answered in a mild feminine voice, "Kokone." A smile lit up her face. "What's yours?"

The Kiri nin was surprised by her direct forwardness, expecting her to be timorous, but answered honestly nonetheless.

"Hoshigaki Kisame."

A pulsation seemed to ripple her body. Her eyes widened with a strange emotion. She seemed to freeze with that same mysterious emotion.

"Something wrong?" he asked curiously.

"No…nothing." Her golden orbs averted to the left but shortly snapped back to his face, a jocund grin in place. "It's nice to meet you Kisame-kun."

He raised an eyebrow at her term of endearment but shrugged it off easily. She probably dubbed everyone with that honorific. She certainly seemed the type. One of those girls that thinks virtually everything is adorably cute and gives them pet nicknames. Except…he wasn't a cute thing. Not in the least.

He was a shinobi killing machine, damnit.

But he pondered on that look that had glittered in her eyes so passionately. An inaudible sigh passed his lips. He'd dismiss it for now.

Kisame bent down, wincing slight at the prickly pain in his abdomen, and knelt to her level like she was a child, gazing steadily into her eyes. "What's a kid like you doing bringing the likes of me to a cave?"

She pouted. "I'm no kid, I'm nineteen."

He chuckled at the ironic immaturity of her words and expression. Again she huffed but smiled all the same.

"My question has yet to be answered." he reminded.

"Oh…well I stay here in a nutshell…plus I'm waiting for someone."

"Who?"

"My child."

"Your child?" he repeated blankly. Did she not just say she was nineteen? She was a measly child herself. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Not too long," she replied simply. "He told me he'd come back as soon as he could. He's a sweet boy."

"Lady—er, Kokone; you said you're nineteen…how old exactly were you when you had him?"

Her eyes lowered to the ground, lips quivering slightly as she replied, "…Fifteen…"

Kisame immediately interpreted that look.

"You were raped, weren't you?"

Again she went unyieldingly stiff. Those sun colored eyes filled with nostalgic penitent tears but they never fell and remained, making her eyes shimmer bullion.

"No I wasn't. I l-loved him." She released a desolate sigh and nervously glanced at him. "But h-he…he…w—"

"You don't have to tell me," he grunted, not wanting the seemingly sensitive girl to break down (what the hell would he do then?). "It's alright."

Kokone stared at him perplexedly and slid her eyes closed. "If that's what you want."

"Look Kokone. Your son is say about four, right?" She paused before nodding. "Then he probably isn't alive. He couldn't make it through this forest; there are many unseen dangers concealed within."

"My son is strong willed." she said firmly. "He made it, I know he did."

Kisame disgustingly rolled his at the young mother. Definitely a hopeless romantic.

"You should just forget about your kid and move on."

She shook her head in an inexorable negative. "I'm not leaving, I can't leave."

Again, he rolled his eyes. Women and their children. Can't tell them anything when it comes to them.

He stood up from his low crouching position and gave her a fixed stare. "I owe you Kokone. A lot more than you know. You saved my life. Though," He paused deliberately. "…I don't understand why however."

"Why wouldn't I save someone when I can?" she replied, throwing a question back at him.

He frowned. "Don't you fear me?"

"Why should I?"

"My appearance."

"Is expected."

He furrowed his eyebrows. _What did that mean?_ "…Then my background," He pointed to his obviously scored headband. "I'm an S-rank Kiri nin."

"Doesn't make you a bad person."

"I'm a ruthless killer." he rumbled frigidly.

Kokone's lips quirked up mischievously. "You haven't killed me now have you?"

Okay, Kisame was running out of causes for her to detest/fear him.

"You know what," he growled conclusively. "You're a strange girl."

She smiled brightly at him. "Why thank you."

The duplicity of her incisive words made him think twice her seemingly innocent demeanor. She was exceedingly **far** from innocent.

He turned a small glare on her.

_Little smart ass._

* * *

Kisame had thought it would rain all the way into the night but he had been proven wrong.

The endless rainfall had abruptly come to a halt. The lugubrious hoary clouds thinned and opened and vibrant golden sunlight beautifully decanted down from the clearing sky, warming the planet below. Damp bottle green grass glistened in the radiance from the preceding sky water. Birds and other little animals peeked out from their hiding spot and frocked animatedly back into the open foliage. Against the forever azure heavens, numerous flocks of birds flew like soaring kites of magnificence.

The forest became alive again after the downfall of cold rain.

From inside the cave, Kisame gingerly stalked out, shielding his eyes from the painfully vivid light of the fiery yellow-orange sphere shinning like a proud beacon above in a cloudless vast backdrop of the purest blue. Behind him, Kokone strode, staring blankly with no sentiment visible on her face. In fact, she seemed rather impassive to the vigorously energetic ambiance that kindly encompassed the idyllic area.

"Didn't think it'd clear up so quickly…" Kisame mused thoughtfully.

"How long are you staying here Kisame-kun?"

He faced the ebony haired woman, faint contemplation spreading on his features. "…Until I fully recover I suppose…it'd be nice to take a miniature break from my life."

Kokone made a noise in her throat and nodded.

"I should probably gather more medicinal herbs then to hasten the process. How are you feeling now?"

"Better I suppose." he grunted, scratching his head as a provocative grin spread on his lips. "If I wasn't then you're not a very good doctor are you?"

She let out a childish laugh, the rippling sound lingering in the air. He felt like he'd heard it somewhere before… It was a nice laugh, it suited someone like her.

"Very true," she simpered. "However, perhaps you aren't as strong as you appear to be then, ne?"

Kisame let out a roaring laugh at that. "Girl you have no idea how easily I could kill you even though I am weakened."

She let out a soft sigh, shaking her head in light amusement.

"Oh Kisame-kun, I know you're strong, you don't have to be so defensive. You're chakra is extremely high and you're well built. But that's only one "strong" of the many different varieties that define strength."

"Oh really?" he inquired, feigning blatant ignorance.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Yes really. Is it hard for you to understand?"

He crossed his burly arms, slightly irked at her sarcastic remarks. "You really bug me with that know-it-all tone of yours."

"I was given to believe that we were merely having an innocuous banter. I'm sorry Kisame-kun, I meant no true derisiveness." she said serenely in a conciliatory tone.

He grinned smugly. "Who said I was angry?"

Audacious Kokone grinned as well. "And who said I was sincere?"

"You're quick to comeback aren't you Kokone?"

She shrugged and played with a lock of hair in her face. "I guess…why are we outside?"

"You followed me."

"I know." she said minimally. "I wanted to know where you were going."

"Sounds like you're worried about me."

"Something wrong with that?"

Kisame came at a blank; she was truly that concerned over him that even taking a quick step outside the cave prompted her to look after him?

"Like I said, you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself well enough."

She gazed at him, now blowing that loose strand of hair whimsically. "I know that too. But still…"

"You're too nice for your own good. It'll get you hurt."

Kokone stopped what she was doing and burst into mirthful laughter. She even doubled over, clutching her stomach. Kisame was utterly nonplussed by her atypical reaction. She finally calmed down a fair moment later and turned pensive golden eyes on him.

"Someone told me that same thing long, long ago. And looks where it's brought me," she trailed off hollowly. "But it's okay. I don't regret it at all." She seemed to be talking to herself as she mumbled that last part to herself.

"What are you talking about?"

She glanced at him, eyes gravid with wildly fluctuating emotions. And then she walked past him, stepping through the grassy field filled with blooming diverse flowers. He followed her silently until she stopped and knelt down in a crouch, staring at something in the grass. He stopped by her and looked down.

Kokone was staring at an anthill with juvenile wonder before snapping her head to him, eyes solemn.

"Kisame-kun do you see how they all work so well together?"

"Yeah so," he said brusquely, carelessly curt. "They're just ants."

"Even different ants can learn to live in peace with each other without starting a war; some can even work together for a common goal." she continued, despite Kisame's obvious disinterest.

He deadpanned her. "Where exactly are you going with this?"

She smiled broadly as she stood. "I wish this contentious world could be like an ant colony."

"So there could be peace?" he asked dubiously. He really didn't believe in peace…

"More peace than there is now. Even ants have conflicts with other ants sometimes. Peace isn't exactly an easily obtainable aim if not impossible. But that too is okay."

"Why do you say such peculiar things?"

She unconcernedly blinked. "I'm a strange girl Kisame-kun…you said that in the cave did you not?"

"And that makes you strange?"

"No…I myself make it so…" She cocked her head to the side. "I'm going to get you some herbs in the forest okay? You probably want to be alone for a minute."

That wasn't entirely true, but it would admittedly be nice. "Whatever girl—Kokone…" He heavily sat down on the ground with a grumble.

"I'll be back then," she waved to him, carrying a smile as she ambled to the tangled growth.

Kisame watched her go until something told him to test for something he'd suspected her of since he first awoke. Discreetly, he slipped a kunai out a concealed pocket and noiselessly threw it at her retreating form. In one fluid motion, she elegantly spun on her heel just before impact and caught it neatly between her index and middle finger.

An impish grin wedged on her pink lips.

"Tut tut…attempting to injure someone who saved you…such rude arrogance…"

He smirked. "I knew it. You're a kunoichi."

"Was." she clarified. "Not anymore. I gave that up long ago."

Kisame stared at her from the short distance where she stood, shiny thigh length ebony locks billowing in the breeze.

"…I see…" he said. "You still possess your skill."

"How did you know Kisame-kun?"

"I just got the feeling. Besides…you couldn't have carried someone like me singled handedly unless you were…well in your case…was."

Kokone chuckled, another sanguine smile suffusing her pink tinted lips.

"If you say so."

* * *

Kisame wondered why he naturally seemed to get along with the strange girl.

He didn't really understand. She was so different. Different in a way he couldn't neither place nor name. Kokone…she seemed so aloof yet compassionate; she unconsciously vivified this tranquil place somehow. There was a type of unfeasible familiarity about her.

He leaned back on his hands in the grass. It was quite peaceful in this area. In a numinous sort of way. Usually he preferred pandemonium. However, he was content in a way he hadn't felt since—

"Kisame-kun,"

The Kiri nin rotated his eyes and saw Kokone jogging to him, in the crook of her right arm were bunches of green plants and for some reason both hands were cupped to her chest in a protective manner.

"Kokone, what's up?" he asked as she came to a stop by him and plopped down.

"I found something," she whispered softly, dropping the herbs to the ground. "Look…"

She lowered her hands and opened them. A palm sized, unconscious rabbit was cradled in her hands. It appeared to be a young one. Its neck and left leg were twisted in an abnormal angle and there were flecks of red stained its velvet gray fur.

"Its dying." said Kisame bluntly. "Put it out of its misery."

Kokone pithily shook her head, diverting them to the small mammal. Her right hand was placed over the rabbit's neck and a burst of healing mint green chakra erupted from her small hand.

"What are you doing?

Her eyes momentarily flickered to him before focusing back on the creature. "Saving her."

"Okay, how the hell do you know its gender? And just kill it."

"I get the impression. And no."

He rolled his eyes for the third time today. Really…she was a ridiculous idealistic dreamer that probably wished she could save all cute creatures, no, scratch that, save everything in this world. He sighed and decided to watch anyway to see the outcome.

In a short span of time, to his mild surprise, the neck was healed. Kokone sat the waking rabbit in her lap with gentle care and stroked it's fur relaxingly to calm it for it seemed ready to bolt from her now that was conscious of her presence though the leg would prevent it.

Even still it trembled at her touch.

"…Kisame-kun," she spoke abruptly.

"What?"

"…I…I haven't _talked_ to anyone for quite a while…"

He raised an eyebrow. "We _talked_ earlier. Besides, I thought you said you hadn't been here long?"

"I know…I haven't…but I feel as though I haven't talked in forever with someone. I like to talk. May I talk to you?"

He stared at her. What kind of person asks for permission to talk? Indeed she was highly unusual.

"Sure fine." he said after a brief moment. "Say what you need to."

Kokone still petted the frightened rabbit. She gazed tiredly up into spacious blue sky as a gentle wind passed over the field.

"…I really hate Spring Kisame-kun…"

…

Well…he wasn't expecting _that_ to be her starting topic.

"Why?" He was truthfully curious. Most normal people, especially girls like of her sort loved that season most of all. This was an anomalous occurrence.

Kokone dropped her head and directly stared at him with unfazed impassiveness that rivaled his partner's.

"Everything seems so happy and lively, like it's supposed to be. But in this world there are no bright times. Never is there any sort of true light. We humans crush life every day like it is meaningless…like it's the grass beneath our very feet."

Kisame watched wordlessly as she continuously caressed the nervous small rabbit in her arms. It finally stilled and calmed at her tender touch. She smiled softly and held her right palm over its fractured leg, a soothing green light emitting from the small appendage once more.

Kokone glanced back at him, her face presumably contrite.

"Life…" she whispered hauntingly, a malleable resonance in the air. "A delicate flower so precious…and yet…we destroy this invaluable flower, this beautiful thing we call life…and move on with our eyes forward. What do we existence for anyway…only to die…?"

Kisame was silent.

"The taking of a life no matter how egregious the crime…is forever culpable…I understand this now…"

"…Kokone…" he finally said. "That is the purpose of shinobi. You know that considering you yourself was one. We are tools to demolition, plain and simple. We exist to kill."

She blinked. "I also understand this. However killing is categorically immoral."

Kisame just stared at her. What a disturbing shattered view of the world and humanity she possessed. Neither negative, but not really positive either. A cynical and ambivalent analysis.

Yet it held a methodical truth to it.

What had made the girl so…uncanny as to have that kind of philosophy take on this world they lived in? What had traumatized her to that extent?

"There you go…all better." she said munificently to the healed rabbit as she placed it in the grass. "Be careful okay?"

The rabbit stared at her with liquid brown eyes; its ear twitched and it bound off back into the luscious forest.

Kokone watched it go with a remote look in her eyes.

* * *

It was night and Kisame had been contacted Pein. Itachi and Deidara were dispatched and on their way here so they would "fetch" him from his temporary housing. They'd be here by morning. So Kisame would be leaving earlier than expected.

Oh well.

But that meant he had until then to convince the girl to leave and move on with her life. It was the least he could do. It was quiet in the small cave. He had already eaten. Kokone had been adamant hat he eat everything she made, though she herself consumed nothing, claiming she wasn't very hungry.

"Kisame-kun?" she suddenly called him.

He mechanically looked at the loquacious girl, her small form huddled against the wall, legs drawn to her chest. The Akatsuki cloak he had given her again (she told him she was cold) was wrapped tightly around her.

"What?" he asked tersely.

"May I _talk_ to you again?"

He sighed. "Why do you ask all the time?"

She gave him a perusal stare. "…Because I'm being polite and considerate."

"You don't come off as that to me."

"Oh…" She frowned. "What do I come off as then?"

"A freak to be honest."

She smiled drolly. "I do…huh. I guess so."

"You talk like an old man who's seen everything."

Now she pouted. "No way…no I don't."

"That's what you think. What the hell do you want to _talk_ about now?"

"I wanted to _talk_ about my son…usually when I meet new people and I mention him they ask but you haven't."

Kisame wanted to say because he really didn't give a hoot, but he refrained. "Well go ahead but don't take all day—night, rather."

"I won't. Aito…that's what I call him because I couldn't think of a suitable name…" she breathed out, smiling fondly. "It means "affection"…because he was the center of all my affection. I had him in this very cave."

"…Where the hell is the father?"

She went utterly motionless like before and took a brooding glance at him. "…H-he…"

"If it's that hard to say don't say then, damn." grumbled Kisame irritably, annoyed with her invariable reticent conduct. _What's her problem?_

Kokone lowered her eyes in ignominy but continued talking about her son.

"My Aito…he was me and I him. He was my heart and he kept me alive, kept me from giving up. That's why one day I found out that tracker nin of our village had located us, I took him and ran but…I wasn't quick enough…so I told him to run and to meet me back in the cave."

"Where did the boy run to anyway?"

She shifted her eyes to her lap. "I told him to go to Konoha…but I don't think he made it there…he's not dead, I know that much…but I believe he wandered somewhere else…"

Kisame 'hmpf'-ed lowly. "And what about you?"

"After the ordeal, I came back here to wait. I'm patient. I knew in my heart that my Aito would return."

The Kiri nin groaned loudly at those illusionist words of diaphanous hope. "That's ridiculous Kokone, you shouldn't stay here. If you think he's alive…then go find him."

"No." she said adamantly. "I promised him I'd stay here and wait."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes…I'll leave shortly however…"

"Why?"

"Just because. My Aito will be leaving soon realizing his mommy is here. I can feel it."

Kisame decided that the woman was absolutely crazy or senile. And the sad part was…she wasn't even old.

"You are blind."

She sullenly poked her bottom lip out. "Only in my left eye a little…when the shinobi attacked, a shrunken grazed it."

"I meant figuratively." He stared at her. "How the hell did you make it back to the cave then?"

"I don't know…I couldn't feel any pain. All I could think of was my Aito."

Kisame slapped a hand to his forehead. All this 'love' crap was getting old very quickly. He hadn't been on the receiving end of bona fide love for years it had felt. There was only one woman who he clearly remembered receiving this 'love' from.

But that was superficially too long ago.

* * *

Morning came too fast in Kisame's opinion. The weak rays of light shined in the orifice of the large cave, spreading just enough that it illuminated his prone figure.

A stifled yawn escaped his mouth as he rubbed his bleary eyes. He abruptly perked up, on high alert when he felt something budge against him. He stiffly craned his neck and saw that Kokone was curled up alongside his body; they were back to back. For a few seconds, he scratched his head in puzzlement for why she had done this before deciding it wasn't worth the brain power.

With a sigh (he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately), he rolled on his side and pushed her away a little. She stirred slightly and mumbled something about sugar cookies but didn't wake.

"This girl…" he groaned as he sat up on his bottom, stretching his arms until he heard a satisfactory pop.

Well he definitely felt better than ever. Seems Kokone's herbs and medicine worked like a charm. Last night she had fully healed the rest of his flesh wounds and the deadly poison was tamed. So he was perfectly fine now. He looked at the young woman in her slumber.

It was too bad she refused to leave this cavern. He'd like her to come with him…she'd have a plausible use within the Akatsuki as a medic.

"Wait…why would I want her to come…?" he muttered to himself.

Did he really get that attached to her so quickly? No…he just owed her is all…he felt pity to leave the girl who saved him is all. Nothing more, nothing less.

Footsteps as soft as can be greeted his sharp ears preceding a deep familiar voice, "Kisame no danna, we've come for you,"

"Bout time," grunted the shark as he stood.

Uchiha Itachi and Deidara stood at the entrance of the cave, a little ways inside, both staring at him with varying expressions…well in Itachi's case, a mundane expression.

"Come on, un." urged Deidara impatiently, clicking his tongue. "We don't have all day."

"Shut up blonde, can't you see me walking?"

"Kisame, he is correct."

The clay user turned a frown on the austere Uchiha. "I don't need you to help me say that, hmm."

Itachi deliberately ignored him. "We have a mission."

"All right," Kisame grinned happily at that statement. "I need to get some excursion in after being in here for a day doing nothing."

His partner's crimson _Sharingan _stared at him and then veered slightly to the left as he gazed past him. A jet black eyebrow rose faintly in curiosity.

Kisame returned a blank stare. "Itachi-san, what's with that look?"

"…You're leaving?" inquired a mild voice behind him.

The Kiri nin turned around and saw a crestfallen faced Kokone. He heaved a very long sigh.

"Yeah. I told you I was right?"

She wordlessly shook her head yes and sighed lowly. "Yes. I understand. This is how it should be anyway."

"Who's the girl, yeah?" A satiric smirk leisurely spread on his lips as a crude thought took root and blossomed in his head. "Oh…don't _tell_ me…"

"Deidara, I know what you're thinking and it's a very firm "n-o"."

The blonde only smirked wider as he stared at Kokone. She gazed at them with wide eyes before breaking out into a smile.

"Ooh, you have friends?!" she squealed ebulliently, dashing over to the two Akatsuki and respectfully bowed to them. "Thank you for taking care of Kisame."

Itachi and Deidara exchanged glances. The latter chuckled humorously.

"Uh-huh…_nothing_ right, hmm?"

"Will you stop it girl!" hissed Kisame, flushing to the barest minimum.

"Why?"

"Because idiots like_ that_ _one _will get ideas."

"You trying to start something Kisame no danna?" asked Deidara disdainfully.

"Deidara, Kisame…enough." stated Itachi in a very banal manner. "You're behaving like children."

"It's my fault…" amended Kokone earnestly. "I'm sorry Kisame-kun."

"Isn't that _cute_, hmm?" simpered Deidara saccharinely. "She calls you 'Kisame-kun'."

This 'Kisame-kun' _really_ wanted to punch something (Deidara would be the best choice) in frustration. He'd never hear the end of this one from the mischievous blonde now. Why was Kokone so arbitrarily and habitually inane? At least Itachi had the sense to know she evidently called him this out of habit and not for intimate intention.

"Enough of this. Let's go already." growled the shark nin waspishly, stalking out, purposely bumping shoulders with the chuckling blonde.

Kokone looked lost, not understanding Kisame's irritation. She looked to the clay user. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all, yeah." He studied her closely. "…What's your name?"

"Kokone," she replied vivaciously, beaming at him.

"I see. You smile a lot, un."

"I do? I never noticed…"

"Deidara, I thought we had to leave?" growled Kisame from outside, his arms folded irately. "Quit bothering her, and come on."

"All right…hmm." _He's definitely jealous._

Deidara headed out. Itachi gazed at Kokone for a few seconds before nodding courteously at her and gracefully exited as well. Outside, a giant bone–white clay bird hovered at a low altitude over the verdant meadow. Deidara walked to this and effortlessly leapt atop its back. Itachi stopped beside it and waited.

Kisame was a few yards away from the cave he'd stayed in when he stopped and turned around. He could still see Kokone standing still at the front the cave, watching them expressionlessly. Before he could even think clearly, he made an unvoiced quixotic decision. He, Hoshigaki Kisame, would find this boy, Aito, and bring him back to his mother as re-payment.

"Hey Kokone,"

"Yes Kisame-kun?"

"…You said your son was in a village right?"

She stared at him for an interminable amount of seconds. "…Yes…I told him to go to Konoha…but like I said I have a feeling he wandered back into my village."

"I see." _I don't need to tell her I'll be the one to find him._ "I suppose I should wish you luck with you seeing your son."

Kokone looked at him in tremulous surprise and then suddenly smiled radiantly, so radiantly that it resembling the rising sun in the golden-tinged cerulean sky.

"…Thank you Kisame-kun…but you don't have to…" She took a simple step outside the cave and placed her hands lightly on her chest, folding one gently and slowly over the other.

An ethereal clinquant glow enveloped her entire body. Her veil of dark hair beautifully fluttered around her in indolent undulating waves. The coattails followed the elegant motion of her hair. Lambent bright specks of light particles floated and danced around her like dainty butterflies.

"What the hell?" Deidara's jaw dropped in shock at the unprecedented wraithlike sight.

Itachi observed the unfolding scene with composed alarm, but an evasive sentiment flickered in his smoky gray eyes.

And Kisame was rendered inert, immobilized by the overpowering molten gold orbs that wholeheartedly conveyed unconditional love.

"…Because…I already found him." she whispered eloquently, her mild voice ubiquitous, unearthly echoing. "He came back to me like he said. Now I can be at peace. Thank you Kisame-kun, my dear _Aito_."

A light breeze carrying an amalgamated mixture viridian leaves and colorful petals cloaked her being, sweeping about her in a tornado and instantly she vanished with the passing wind. The remaining petals and leaves hovered in midair before listlessly falling back to earth.

Kisame, big strong Kisame, fell to his knees in chilling realization. It sunk far into his conscious and struck him hard. The organ beating erratically in his chest twisted in pure anguish. And he could only weep as the two other Akatsuki stared somberly at his hunched form.

…

That woman, Kokone…had been his _dead mother_.

* * *

_Author's Note_

Thanks for reading everyone. Hope you enjoyed this. Heh. Wow, was that unexpected or what? Nah, it was a tad obvious wasn't it? Eh, well I wanted to give hints. There _may_ be a part two to further explain; until then it will be completed. That being said…please review and tell me your opinion of this story (if you do review, I'm curious…who did you initially believe Kokone to be?).


End file.
